Paige, Super Whitelighter 2
by Doug2
Summary: Paige is now a wife, mother, whitelighter, witch, sister and as always a Charmed One and must juggle all duties as the sisters have another ultimate confrontation. Sequel to Paige Superwhitelighter. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

The light shown down from the sliver of the moon hanging in the sky over the city on a crisp late March night. A trickle of water ran from the slowly melting piles of snow that had been deposited a fortnight before. In the air the sound of air horses' hooves on the cobblestones could be heard echoing down the street. The populace walking along in their long dresses and tricorner hats could be heard staying close together to fight off the early spring chill. A small but growing crowd began to congregate around one solitary sentry in a red and white uniform who shouted at the crowd that began to encircle him.

"Here now. On back to your homes! This is none of your concern. This here is the King's business!" he called in an uneducated London accent. Even with his rifle, the lone British soldier knew that he was could quickly be overpowered by the dozens of unarmed Bostonians around him. One shot. One shot was all he could fire before the angry mob would be on him.

The American colonists jeered and tormented him as they began to throw sticks and snowballs. The disturbance was the result of a disagreement with a British soldier and an American businessman just the hour before.

"Lobsterback!" they taunted him.

"Ah, go back to Liverpool," cried out another.

Still a third yelled, "Yer not from Massachusetts!"

The crowd became rowdier as the snowballs came more and more frequently and trash was added to the shower that belted the lone sentry.

"Here now. Away with you all!" he cried confidently for a massager had already been sent for reinforcements which arrived shortly. Six more privates and a corporeal hurriedly marched in with rifles loaded and drawn.

"All you people! Back to your homes. Disperse, I say," yelled the corporal of the guard while waving his sword over his head.

The angry crowd got rowdier as their numbers increased and several men from the docks showed up with large pieces of wood that were being used as clubs. Going to the front of the pack they waved their weapons at the platoon of British Regulars. The soldiers looked slightly nervous as the corporeal again told the Bostonians to leave. Church bells began to ring as more joined the mob that were threatening the Redcoats who had for too long been quartered in the private homes of the peaceful residents of Massachusetts Bay colony.

A large man with a club stepped forward and struck down one of the privates, who fell to the ground discharging his weapon into the air. The sound ricocheted around the square as the crowd momentarily hushed.

"Fire!" he yelled as he hit the ground. Five cocked weapons were discharged into the angry mob. Sounds of fright and sounds of pain cried out from the crowd in front of the Old State House. Fear gripped the mob as almost everyone ran from the square leaving only a few to tend to those who had fallen.

"Murderers! Heathen!" cried out one woman as the corporal quickly ordered his men off the street before the colonists returned with their own reinforcements.

Some tended the fallen while some wandered the square in shock after witnessing the confrontation was that became known as the Boston Massacre.

One lone figure who had watched the incident from beside the Old State House ran up to an unattended man wearing a long black cape and hood. Not too tall, the figure knelt next to him. Removing the hood the woman pushed back her long dark hair and checked his pulse.

"Rest in peace," she said as she closed the man's eyes and straightened out the body. "That's one for the history books," said Piper Halliwell quietly. She closed her eyes momentarily and said something over the body as another person joined her.

"Be there life?" he asked cocking his head to one side and looking straight into Piper's eyes.

"No. He has passed on," replied Piper cautiously shaking her head. She had to keep her contact short and brief with these long dead souls or else the world she knew might not be there on her return.

"Amen," another Bostonian said solemnly as he removed his tricorner hat.

Carefully Piper removed the dead man's hat and then reached around his neck pulling off a small medallion with an Egyptian jacket god engraved on it. "Blessed be!" she said to herself. "My long journey here is not in vain."

"Why hath thou taken it?" asked the old man.

Piper slowly stood up tucking the medallion in her cape. "Safe keeping for this man's family. I do not trust these foreign solders."

"But my lady. We are all citizens of the King," he replied.

A little smile came to her face. "Not from where I come from. Farewell!" she said "I must be in haste."

The old man held up his shaky hand in the direction Piper ran. "Wait! You must not defile the dead."

Piper did not stop passing the Old State House, running down an adjoining street and popping into an open doorway.

The man that stood next to Piper chased her, but when he reached the lone doorway she was nowhere to be found. He called out, but his words found no answer. The strange woman had vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

Paige stood in middle of her kitchen as two young men picked at their cercal and played with their glasses of milk. Neither boy seemed in a big hurry though Paige did keep a motherly eye on them. Husband Henry had headed off early to work. Paige still had her household duties and her whitelighter duties and her child raising duties and her witchy and sisterly duties to keep her busy. After nine and a half years of marriage, she had accepted every job happily, every charge hopefully and everyone lovingly. Never once had she turned away or given up hope on a single charge. No one could stop this determined witch and whitelighter in her duties nor stop her from finishing her dishes.

"Cupboard!" she said motioning to the plates in the sink as they vanished and reappeared completely stacked ready for next time.

While Piper seldom used her powers, Paige was almost as much of a fulltime practicing witch as a fulltime whitelighter. Every time she turned around she had been given another charge; witch, future whitelighter or some other magical entity. They ALL came to Paige. And Paige took on their troubles quite successfully one might add.

She smiled at her two sons until one of them looked up through half-closed eyes.

"AH don't feel good," moaned Henry Jr. "My stomach's in a knot, mama!"

Paige came over and put her hand on his head. Healing her children would make their lives too easy, unless of course it was an extreme emergency or a magical happenstance.

"HMM," she sighed piercing her lips together. "As I remember with your last bout you were running around the house about 45 minutes after the bus came. I don't feel any fever, Master Henry."

"Mom, I don't feel good," complained the younger child, Scott.

"Me neither," again complained Henry.

Paige curled up her lip and looked at her two "darling" children over the rim of her glasses. "It's an epidemic! Schoolish attendium, I'd say."

Little Scott looked up. "An epi-dam-rick?"

"One person after another catching the same thing. See why you HAVE to go to school? All those big words you have to learn! Now finish up and off you two go!" she said cheerfully but firmly.

"No. We don't feel good and we're not going!" Henry replied crossing his arms and looking defiant.

Paige put her hands on her hips and frowned slightly. "I will not have you using that tone with me, young man. Go pick up your books!" she ordered both of them.

A light went off in little Henry's head. "Mom, no!" he said dropping his sour face. "I'm feeling better."

"Pick them up!" she said pointing to the corner of the room. "Now!"

Scott and Henry picked up their book bags, hurried over to the corner of the kitchen and looked up very dejected. Their Mom never let them get away with ANYTHING.

Paige walked over and looked down at them. "That's better. You two young men are not going to be late for SCHOOL!" she called out loud as the kids closed their eyes and vanished from the kitchen.

Paige brushed off her hands, looked at her handiwork and said, "Good! Hope they don't get there too much before the bus. Well, now back to the house." She picked up a hamper when she heard the jingle of one of her charges in her head. She immediately knew that it was poor Mimi in Sydney, Australia. "Guess I'm heading down under. What kind of trouble is she in now?" she asked herself as she dropped the laundry basket in the corner.

Grabbing her coat (It was winter down there!) she was about to orb out when Piper appeared in front of her dressed in her early American traveling clothes. She was waving her hands out in front of her holding onto a sacred orb looking quite flustered.

"Whoa! That's quite a rush. Not your usual jetlag!" she sputtered grabbing onto a kitchen chair trying to balance herself in her old-fashioned shoes.

"There's quite a difference in time zones crossing 200 plus years," replied Paige as she grabbed Piper to help steady herself. "Easy there, Betsy Ross. Gonna have to flag you down there for speeding, sis." Paige reaches over and handed her a bottle of water.

Piper thanked her and took a big sip. Even though she passed the big four-oh she still was quite a stunning witch with her long dark hair with only a couple of lighter grey strands skillfully hidden within. Leo had also not changed too much though he was also suffering from the aging that normal humans had. With Leo retired from the magical world, Paige had taken over the family whitelighter duties.

"Did everything go all right?" asked Paige quickly and impatiently.

Piper wiped off her mouth and nodded. "Yep. Right where Rossi said it would be. He had it around his neck. See?" she said dangling the ancient medallion in front of Paige. "Still felt like grave robbing," said Piper slightly bulging her eyes out.

Paige disagreed. "Come on now. Like we haven't done worse in all our years of demon busting. Running around cemeteries, digging up corpses. At least he was still warm, Piper."

"Paige! When did you get so morbid? You're the cheery muffin killer of Saint Regis Place," Piper said pointing to their street.

She threw her hands up in the air. "Yea, yea, yea. The boys were just giving me a bushel of attitude this morning. And I have a charge call to Australia that I was about to take care of when you popped in here."

"A charge call to Australia? No points for that! You aren't topping my quips, at least not after the morning I've been through. Those Redcoats weren't firing rubber bullets into the crowd! And you're not running off at least for the moment, sister dear. There are more time periods we have to visit before we finish that vanquishing potion. I need the extra help!" she said quite peeved as she dropped the medallion onto the kitchen table.

Paige thought for a moment to let Piper settle down. "Piper, between my kajillion things to do I can't jump out of one time sphere and into another on a moments notice," complained Paige. "And I have to take care of my poor charge. She gets pretty spaced out easily." Paige did not usually make such unkind remarks about her needy charges except that Piper and the boys had really gotten under her skin this morning.

Piper through up her hands. "Fine go. But remember Phoebe isn't in any shape to help out," Piper reminded her.

Paige disagreed with a very slight crooked grin, "Oh, she has a shape, but its like due any minute."

"Gotta be a girl. It's in her blood," suggested Piper shaking her head. "Must have gotten it from the Halliwell females."

"And that would make them the next Charmed Ones?" asked Paige hesitantly.

"Not necessity. We don't know if the prophecy goes on beyond the three of us. We all have a legacy we have to live up to. Paige," Piper replied looking at her with one eye.

"All right! All right! I'll do ONE of those time trips, but you have to watch my kids! The elders can contract out any emergency whitelighter stuff," she yelled waving her arms in front of herself. She knew that Piper usually got what she wanted when she put her mind to it.

"That's the sister I know and love," said Piper quietly now smiling and patting her hand.

Paige took a deep breath and finally smiled. "Well, we just can't get rid of the Charmed thing. I'll check in at the Manor where and WHEN I have to go later. Good day, mate," she jested as she disappeared in little white starlets.

"Gotta figure out how they do that!" remarked Piper shaking her head. "Better go check on Mrs. Cupid. Off I go in my magical….car," said Piper sarcastically as she ran out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"Whizz! Whip! Rip! Split! Crumble! Crash!"

Splinters floated down around the timid Mimi Stern, a perpetual good neighbor and future whitelighter, after two bolts of lightning destroyed the wooden steps she taken refuge under. Her breathing came in short high pitched gasps for air as she inhaled the thick musty air in the dirty cramped alley. The bricks behind her scraped her back as she inched away from the approaching grey faced demon in black.

"Zap! Crackle! Pop!" The air tingled with the energy of the next bolt as Paige appeared crouched next to under the remains of the wooden steps. She crawled back close to her to give aid and comfort.

The dirty faced demon sneered and pointed to Paige. "Who are you, pest?" he yelled in a thick European accent.

"A friend. Of hers!" snapped back Paige. "It'll be all right kid," she whispered trying to reassure her. Paige stood up tall and took a defensive stance. "I strongly suggest that you leave," she called over to the unwanted intruder.

A wicked grin appeared on his face. "I take what I want!" he replied raising both hands and gesturing toward the corner that Mimi had claimed as her own.

"Help me, Paige!" cried Mimi in a small scared voice that only her whitelighter could hear.

Without turning around Paige told her that it would be all over soon. "Keep your head down!"

"Now both of you prepare to die," he called with a devilish grin. Both heads glowed yellow as two energy packets larger than the earlier bolts began to form on his upturned hands. Paige orbed out as one passed through her hitting the brick wall behind her. Another one hit the remains of the steps over Mimi's head.

"Whizzz! Crash!" A pile of wooden rubble partially buried the almost catatonic girl. She whimpered underneath the pile.

"Wh-what w-was th-that?" she mumbled as Paige quickly hushed her.

"Great galaxies! What are you?" cried demon number one. "A whitelighter! Well, you'll soon to be angel dust!"

"Hmm!" replied Paige as she stood up straight took two steps toward the surprised demon and put her hands on her hips. "Not today, buster. I think you need a number seven," she said confidently.

"Demon unknown,

no need for a cell,

I'm going to banish,

you straight to hell!"

she canted with a smug grin on her face.

The grayish thing screamed as fire consumed him and he disappeared straight into the ground. The hole immediately closed up leaving a scent of brimstone in the musty alley air.

Paige walled over to the same spot and stamped her left foot on the ground. Since it sounded good and solid she nodded her head and said proudly, "That's one less bady in the world. Mimi. You can come out, girl. It's finally safe."

Mimi pushed aside the debris and sat up on the pavement. She surveyed the alley and then pointed at the spot Paige was standing on. Her hand shook nervously. She tried to say something but nothing came out. Her head dropped into her hands as she burst into tears.

Paige came over, pulled her up and took her in her arms. "It's all right. He's gone. No one is going to hurt you. Now tell Paige what happened."

She spoke through her hands not wanting to look at Paige. She knew nothing of the magical battle between good and evil. "I was in the market down the street and this thing ran up behind me. First he accosted me verbally and then I ran ending up in this alley. No exit. He started the beaut of a fireworks show that destroyed everything it touched. I hid under the wooden fire exit and that's where you found me. Where did something like that vision from hell come from and why did he want me?"

Paige rocked her for a minute thinking. "Well that's tough to explain to a new comer. And you're right about his former address," explained Paige. She remembered how she disbelieved Piper and Phoebe the first time they told her about her magical lineage.

As she was about to explain more, two more similar looking demons appeared from the magical ether. Both had the same complexion and the same tailor.

A quick look around the alley and one of them yelled. "Argh! Where is our brother?" he cried out. Then sniffing the wind he became madder. "I smell burnt flesh!!! My brother!" he wailed out in pain as energy balls formed up and down his arms. His companion followed his example.

Even the confident Paige's eyes opened wide as both demons had an arsenal fit for the Source. "That's enough of that! Beam me out, Scotty!" she proclaimed as both of them orbed out and away.

The demon's stopped the light show, searched the alley and found they had missed their target. He loudly cursed the shifty whitelighter as they vanished in a blaze of fire.


	4. Chapter 4

Back safe in the Manor on Prescott Street, Paige and Mimi appeared next to the sacred Book of Shadows. She knew that there had to be an answer at the House of the Halliwells.

Mimi peaked out from between her fingers and then let her hands fall. "Wh-where are we now?" she asked now more shocked than scared. She took a step away from Paige and ruffled the pages of the Book of Shadows.

"Our attic!" chirped in Paige. "You see, we're kind of like 'magical.' You and I popped over to San Francisco."

"The States?" she asked turning around surveying the attic and then looking directly into Paige's eyes.

Paige nodded. "Yep, California USA. And like I said, you're one of the good guys and a lot of bad dudes are after you."

"And that's why you always seem to show up when I was in trouble like Dr. Who?" she asked.

"Yep, but more sci fantasy that sci fi. You see, I'm like YOUR guide and when you called out I hear you. Up until today it had never been more than some small mortal problem," explained Paige. She gave her a big smile full of confidence while Mimi continued to circle her.

"Like when that bloke was getting a bit rough with me on that blind date?" she asked.

Paige had appeared out of nowhere and dragged her away. Luckily her date got embarrassed and didn't follow them.

Paige nodded her head in the positive. "Never thought of me as a lonely hearts club agent, but I helped you out there and when you fell off the ladder and when your car broke down five hundred kilometers out in the Outback."

"Always wondered why you'd show up. Not till afterwards since I was happy as a jackrabbit to see you. All that stuff did come under the fairy godmother job title," she admitted. "Thanks Paige. You are am angel."

"You're absolutely welcomed and you're one of my best clients or charges as they're known in my business. I know you'll return the favor to others in the future," she said bobbing her head in appreciation.

"Now why would you be so sure of that?" she asked shyly.

Just as Paige tried to answer the 'much-replaced' door of the attic opened and in waddled Phoebe, i.e. Mrs. Cupid.

"Hi!" she called out bringing with her a bag full of potion ingredients resting on her expanded belly. Number three was not far from making her appearance. "Hey, Paige. Who's your friend?" she asked throwing the ingredients next to her mini-caldron and stirring them slowly.

Paige provided the introductions. "Phoebe, Mimi. Mimi, Phoebe. Phoebe is my sister witch and Mimi is my new charge," she explained to those present.

"G'day," she said taking Phoebe's hand.

"Good day, yourself," she replied. "Not from around here, are you?" she asked cutely.

"Nope. This grey monster tried to put me six feet under down in Sydney," explained Mimi.

" Australia? Paige you have been branching out. Where nest time the moon?" Phoebe asked kidding her sister.

"This isn't exactly a social call. Mimi and I quickly exited from a major demon ambush," explained Paige. "And Mimi is brand new to all this magical mumbo jumbo."

"Well, this isn't mumbo jumbo gumbo here," retorted Phoebe. "We still need put together this potion for that Time Leaper. Coop thinks that he's trying to reorganize the underworld for his own purposes."

Paige looked over her ingredients and then said thoughtfully. "I thought they weren't as organized anymore. Been pretty easy the last few years since we got rid of the top ten baddies. Beginning with the Source, followed by the Source and then the Source, Zandu and Christie and the Triad. Leadership has been pretty lacking since then down there," said Paige rather confidently. "But then those demons we just met up with seemed well informed if not even organized."

Mimi listened to Paige and then gulped. "Why do you keep referring to demons?"

Paige replied, "Mimi, we're all good witches and we have to take care of these evil guys. Demons like the ones we saw or warlocks or any number of evil factions. They are trying to defeat good. Good magic. Good people. Good deeds. Someday you're going to become what we call a whitelighter, kind of a guardian angel for good witches. But that won't be until after you've left this world. Demons and darklighters want to stop you before you start helping others in the magical world. You do like helping people, right?" asked Paige.

Mimi nodded not quite understanding everything she had said.

"And that's why you're going to be a whitelighter. And it's my job to save you and to guide you toward that path. I'm a whitelighter too! explained Paige.

"And a witch and a sister and a mother and a busybody," kidded Phoebe as she threw things in her pot.

"Hey!" exclaimed a peeved Paige. She was about to say something that she wouldn't normally say in front of company.

Phoebe smiled. "And I qualify for all those jobs too. Except for the angel part."

"Shh!" called out Paige. No need to show any dissention among the good magical beings at least not yet. "What you need to know is that I've been assigned to you. I hear you calling me," explained Paige.

"And that's why your around every time I turn around.." started Mimi.

"No every time you're in trouble which isn't seldom, dear sweet little Mimi," said Paige with motherly overtones.

"You'll get used to it," shot back Phoebe. "Our little secret expands every week," she said putting her hand on her stomach., "…just like me. That kick was for the record books. OOOH!" she said painfully, but with a proud smile on her face.

"When does she pop out o' there, Phoebe?" asked Mimi as she felt the baby move in her belly. "Whoa!"

"This baby was due yesterday. Coop, my husband, will take care of me. I'm not going to drop it up in our magical hideaway here. I'm more in favor of hospitals. I sound more like Piper everyday," Phoebe said with a bit of whimsy in her voice. "She remembered way back when she helped deliver little Chris."

She threw in the last bit of something and the caldron went "Puff!"

"There. The seventh part of this thing is done. I never saw such a complicated recipe in my life. Thank God Piper is a chef! This is quite a strong potion, but we still need those three other artifacts, Paige. And I think Piper asked you to help," suggested Phoebe as she sat down, way down in the couch.

"Yea, I know the drill. If we don't get this Time Leaper dude, he could undo all the good we've done," said Paige sighing heavily.

Phoebe nodded in agreement and then shifted her butt on the couch. "And that's seventeen years worth unless he fools with our heritage. History. Whatever. And then we disappear ourselves!"

Paige looked a little lighter as Mimi sat next to Phoebe. "Mine is just fine. Whitelightering suits me. Piper was always complaining about her's," Paige reminded Phoebe.

Phoebe stuck a pillow in the corner of the couch and then leaned back to get comfortable. "She was always the first ready to give it up. Always a lover, never a fighter."

"OK change of subject. What's on the temporal passport?" asked Paige trying to find their destinations in time.

Phoebe pulled out a note they had gotten form the Elder. " England 1666. The Black Death."

Paige shook her head. "And the next one?"

"Occupied France 1940," read Phoebe.

"There's another good one. Next??" asked Paige looking up to the ceiling.

Phoebe got a bit of a grin. "And finally a Russian swampland – 1908."

"Nothing on the French Rivera? I'll take the swamp thingy. Tonight. Please have Piper join me at my place to watch my kids. My Elder friend Rossi will watch my charges like Mimi here. And Mimi needs to go head back to Aussieland! Right?" sighed Paige since it met another trip half-way around the globe.

"Never been here before, Paige. Can we have a look around?" asked Mimi sadly.

"Believe me unless you have passport its best not to get caught lounging around the US anymore. Not since the terrorist wars started," explained Paige crossing her fingers. "Piper had gotten in trouble once in Paris with Leo."

Phoebe shifted again as her baby kicked, again. "OK. I'll just lounge around here watching Chris, Wyatt and little Prue. Piper can lounge at your place," said Phoebe looking a little too cute.

"You'll have it easy," objected Paige.

"Hey, with 35 extra pounds, it's no piece of cake, sister dear," snapped back Phoebe lovingly.

"Come on, Mimi. Got to get you home. Have Piper meet me at my place, 7 PM tonight. Grab my hand, we're back to Aussieland. BY-EE!" waved Paige as she disappeared among the stars. Phoebe pounded her pillow again turned over and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Both of Paige's kids were in bed as Piper stood in front of Paige dangling an amulet with a big red stone in it. Paige stared at it almost hypnotized as she nervously played with a strand of her hair.

Piper snapped her fingers in front of Paige. "All right! Wake up and pay attention! You've used the charm before. Right?" asked Piper. She could tell that Paige was a wee bit nervous.

Paige bobbed her head once. "Right! When I tussled with that Frisco dick back in 1943.  
Note: See _Deceit My Sweet). _I hold up the necklace, announce the date and place, say the incantation and off I go."

"Wonderful!" exclaimed Piper. "Then you're all set. Just remember how dangerous this is. If you have trouble, you could disappear entirely and never return. That's not exactly downtown Frisco!" Piper warned her handing her the amulet. "Good luck, sweetie," she said giving her a big hug. "Safe journey. God Speed!"

Paige returned the hug not wanting to let go of her big sister. "Thanks Piper. I'll be back in a jiff. OK then. Hold it up and announce the year. Days to seconds, years to hours, send me through time, thy mystic powers. June 30, 1908, Podkamennaya, East Russia. I'm off. See ya, Piper." She waved to Piper dissolving into nothing.

Piper looked off into the distance already worrying about Paige. Finally she pulled out a restaurant magazine and curled up on the couch.

"She'll be fine," Piper said trying to convince herself. "She's resourceful and a good witch though her Russian's pretty lousy. Paige!!"

Paige reappeared up to her knees in a wet grassy area covered with tall scraggy pine trees. The sky was blue. The sun had just risen so the shadows were long. Paige looked up and smiled at the warm sun. Then she looked down and one side of her mouth turned down in disapproval at the mess surrounding her feet. Finally she raised her arms and morphed into a generic peasant outfit complete with long skirt and scarf over her head.

Paige looked herself over. "Definitely not very stylish though it'll look good in_ Fiddler on the Roof_!" 

"Now where to?" she asked herself putting her hands on her waist. "Umm? I'll go that way!" she pointed in a very random fashion.

For hours she slowly picked her way through the swamp, climbing over logs and ducking under branches and sticky bushes. No sounds of humans. Just a steady forest chorus of bird chatter and animal calls. Paige wondered if it was the right place or if people even existed where she had landed. Could it b e 1908 or 100,000 BC? This was the wildest and most desolate place she had ever trod through which included every demon chasing expedition she had ever been on.

Finally a straight level area could be seen above her through the trees. It was a dirt road.

Paige's heart jumped. "Finally civilization, though not necessarily people from the looks of it. OK, to the right, I hope," she said first brushing the muck from her shoes and skirt and then taking off down the road. The roadbed was fairly well traveled.

The sun went higher in the sky. Making much better time, she even began humming something no one in that time or place would have known or probably even enjoyed.

She swung her arms looking around for clues to finding her personal golden fleece.

In the distance she finally saw a high wagon pulled by two large horses driven by a man and a woman. Paige started to wave to them when "Whooosh!" something flew low over her head.

"There shouldn't be any planes around here that fast," Paige said as another thing flew overhead. The first object appeared to be a pair of demons. The second was possibly a flying warlock who flung two fireballs at the demons causing fire to fall in the forest around them. The demons sent fireballs up at the warlock who deflected them now hitting the road ahead of the couple in the wagon.

Paige ran toward them thinking that this must be the time and place she was looking for.

The demons flew low past the wagon causing it to catch fire.

Paige who couldn't speak this old local Russian dialect motioned to the couple to get out of the wagon and stay low in the ditch next to the road. The two Russian peasants gladly.

Again the warlock flew down almost knocking Paige over. She noticed one thing, the warlock was wearing the amulet she had come from the far twentieth-first century.

The two opposing enemies flew down the road skirting over the trees alternating throwing fire and fireballs at each other starting more small fires on the ground below. They flew up in the sky, back down to the treetops and then back toward Paige and company.

Paige stood up waving her hands. "Come and get me, Smokey," she called out, but the two battling entities ignored her.

After two more minutes of evil acrobatics, the warlock again swooped down near Paige who shouted "Amulet!" It orbed to her without the warlock missing it.

"Good!" she said as the two sets of evildoers headed up into the sky. Paige was about to call for her ride home when the demons joined hands and sent a huge fireball toward the warlock. He mumbled some words as another huge fireball formed high above. The extremely bright object fell and then exploded above them. A huge pressure wave preceded the explosion causing Paige to involuntarily orb.

From Paige's prospective the green forest and blue sky disappeared and turned into a blackened hell. The tees were knocked down for miles. Everything was scorched black. The wagon and Russian couple were just gone as were the demons and the warlock. Smoke filled the sky as it appeared more twilight. The air stank of burnt everything, especially the muck of the swamp.

"What have I done?" asked Paige. "I hope no one else was incinerated. I better get out of here before anything else happens. Days to seconds, years to hours, send me through time, thy mystic powers. Return to the present. My house. NOW!" she yelled at the amulet.

Only the blackened landscape remained. No birds. No animal sounds No wind. No life.


	6. Chapter 6

Still smell of the carbonized plant life, Paige Matthews Mitchell returned to her cozy house on St. Regis Place. Her eyes lit up as her senses took in the sights and smells of HER house. Returned from hell, again. She was home! On the couch in the living room Piper had fallen asleep reading some cooking magazine looking for new ideas for her restaurant. She twisted a bit and made a typical Piper noise.

"Piper! PIPER!" Paige said shaking her awake. "Wake up!"

Piper's eyes popped open. "WHAT? Oh, Paige. Didn't know it was that late. Yawn! The necklace. Great, you go it! Pardon me while I get out the stiffness." Piper stopped stretching when she realized how upset Paige was. "What's wrong?"

"I was almost turned into French fried fritters! I ended up in this evil vs. evil death match that scorched miles of forest and swampland. Poof! Demons and PEOPLE all gone! I nearly died in it, Piper!" exclaimed Paige putting her hand on her breast breathing rather heavily.

Piper sat up quickly now fully awake. "Whoa! Did a bomb go off? People dead?"

Paige nodded slowly. "Yea, and almost me too; except I orbed out to another plane long enough to survive the devastation! This oversize firecracker was due to a couple of high powered demons fighting this flying warlock. I've got this bad feeling that my presence there caused everything to blow-up! I was the random element in this tiny piece of history that turned into a giant incinerator."

Piper put her hand in her chin. "Hmm! A large amount of devastation covering the countryside in Russia over a hundred years ago. Let me check!" Piper said running for Paige's computer.

"Check? Check what? The Book of Shadows has more on demons and witches and other big ugly monsters!" suggested Paige as she ran up to Piper and stood behind her.

Piper started typing furiously using Google. "History isn't my favorite subject. That was always Prue's specialty. Believe me, I prefer my life grounded here in the present with my family and not leaping around…There," she said tapping the screen. "Russian history. The Tunguska Event. A large explosion over eastern Siberia on the date you were at. That has to be it!"

Paige checked out the article with great interest. "It seems many people believe this to be a result of an exploding UFO, though most modern scientists believe it to be a comet that exploded in the upper atmosphere and not a meteor which would have left a huge crater. The explosion was seen hundreds of miles away and the shockwave was felt around the world."

Paige stopped reading and thought for a moment. "I sure felt that shockwave. It blew me into another dimension and saved my life!" exclaimed Paige.

"There's your evidence in black and white. History thinks that it's something that came from outer space," said Piper again tapping the screen.

"No way! It was demons. I was there!" replied Paige.

"Sweetie, the point is that it was already in the history books. You had nothing to do with it whether it was a meteor, demons or little green men from Mars!" said Piper taking her shoulders and looking deep into her eyes.

"Um, OK. But you didn't see the results. Nothing like I ever experienced in all my life!"

said Paige quietly.

Piper nodded in agreement, but her heart still skipped a beat remembering waking up after Halliwell Manor was destroyed following the battle with Christy. Yes, she could imagine what it was like for Paige. The smell, the carbon, the blackened remnants of her life. She took a very deep breath and then did as she always did. Continued. Moved on.

"Are you going to be OK about it?' asked a worried Piper.

Paige shook her head no and then changed to yes. "I will be eventually. It wasn't my fault, but I'll NEVER forget it!"

"You better get rid of those stinky reminders. But don't FORGET what I told you, Sister Paige. Being there is not causing it! Now change and go get some sleep. I'm off to Paris tomorrow. Au revoir!" she said with a pasted on smile.

"You be careful out there!" Paige said cautiously.

"Hey, if Grams can survive World War II, then her granddaughter can!" she said a bit more chipper.

"She was like in San Francisco!" Paige reminded her.

Piper thought for a moment and then frown. "At least I'm not heading to the 'whatever' front! This is PARIS! And that is the door outside and I'm out of here. Bye, sweetie!" waved Piper.

Paige sighed, morphed out of her "Fiddler in the Roof" outfit and went to check her kids reminding herself that like Dorothy said, "There IS no place like HOME!"

On a secluded boulevard in yet another alley Piper Wyatt appeared holding her charm wearing a very stylish suit, at least stylish for 1940 Paris France. Piper quickly hid her ticket back to the present as she ventured out in the street.

"Charming," though Piper as she walked across the cobblestone street. Little had changed in the old section of Paris since Piper's last visit a half century in the future. A small outdoor café in a building three stories high with shuttered windows which had these funny small wrought iron porches in front of each window. Almost no cars drove on the street that was filled with Frenchmen and women on bicycles or on foot. The Perroquet Bleu Café across the street did remind Piper of Quake. There were the expected small outdoor tables and the same just inside the long row of glass windows. Half of the customers were dressed in French clothing and the other half wore uniforms. On the armbands of the uniforms where the inverted cross that reminded Piper of a crippled spider. They were the Nazi uniforms of the German occupying force.

Piper straighten her spine, pulled her purse strap high on her shoulder and walked straight up to the head waiter and asked to see the owner. According to the Elder she was to be here at this hour to find the large star shaped medallion. Unfortunately as in all the other trips, the information was vague. She waited in the back as a Mousier LaBec approached her.

"Pauline. Did Pauline send you?" he asked very impatiently.

"Oui," Piper replied in her high school French. She tried to look as continental as possible and definitely had the skills for the position.

"Very gud. We are expecting many moor for lunch today. See Francine for your uniform, um?" he asked looking for a name.

"Marie. Marie Wells," she quickly replied not expecting them to accept the name "Piper!"

"Bon jour, Marie. Now be quick about it. Tut-tut!" he said waving her off with his hands.

Piper shook her head, but kept her mouth shut since she had to keep a low profile. Francine gave her a black dress with a high collar than dug into her neck and a long white apron. Even though it was old-fashioned and a bit long on her, she wasn't too unhappy with it. The suit that Paige had conjured up for her was much more stylish and comfortable. Piper was given the easy job of keeping the customers' water glasses filled and the harder job of following EVERYBODY else's orders. She didn't have to think much about the job so she kept her eyes opened.

"Marie, more bread!"

"Marie, water for the Count!"

"Marie, help Louise with that tray!"

Everything she ever had her waiters doing at Quakes, she was now being ordered to do.

She kept a smile on her face being the temporary help and the lowest woman on their totem pole, if they had them in Paris France. Most customers were at least polite to her. The German officers more ignored her since she was beyond age of the young Mademoiselles which suited Piper fine. One older French gentleman who had had more wine than most had found her bottom tenderer than the Chicken Francese he was having for his lunch. Piper gritted her teeth knowing that she had a job to do and that women would be treated much better in the next century.

An hour after she had poured her first glass of French bottled water, three limousines following by a large army truck pulled up in front of the café. A dozen German soldiers in black uniforms marched from the truck and lined the outdoor café. Piper looked on as a high ranking officer got out of the first car and then opened up the door of the middle car. The café became hushed as a short man in a lighter plain uniform more reminiscent of a tailored suit exited the car. Every officer in the café stood up to attention.

"Sieg heil!" they yelled together as everyone else in the café quickly stood up for the

little man in the Charlie Chaplin moustache.

Piper nearly dropped the two water carafes she was holding as the head of the Third Reich walked within twenty feet of her. He raised his hand in a stiff salute and walked in looking quite pleasant. Hitler was followed by Albert Speer, the Reich industrialist, and Herman Goering, head of the German Luftwaffe. A table sitting six was ready for them inside the café.

"Water! Water!" exclaimed the owner who was personally taking care of his high ranking guests.

Piper provided water for Hitler and his guests. Even though she did not speak German, she found their comments and glances rather low class. Not nearly like the more aristocratic attitude she had gotten from the other German officers sitting outside. Goering found Piper's thigh most interesting which was not all bad for as he whispered something to her she noticed the big star shaped ornament on his very fancy uniform.

Piper's eyes widened as she quickly pulled away and attended whoever she needed her help. Throughout her tasks she kept a close eye on the overstuffed Luftwaffe chief.

As the wine flowed Hitler's' party got nosier and nosier being much more rowdy than any of the other German officers. She could tell that the French people did not approve of these invaders though they seemed to keep it to themselves. The laughter got louder and louder and the jokes became more off-color. Piper kept a distance until Herr Goering appeared to have had more than enough wine.

He excused himself and stumbled toward the gentleman's lounge followed by a German guard.

Piper took saw her opening and took it skillfully. Taking the water bottles back to the kitchen she rushed out and found the guard at the entrance of the lounge standing still.

"Good. Stay that way," she said freezing him solid. He didn't look any different excerpt that he had stopped breathing. Piper then froze the lounge, ran in and found the General priming in front of the mirror. He was always very fond of his fancy uniforms and looking his best.

Piper shook her head, grabbed the necessary star medallion which had probably been stolen from someone anyway, took out the travel amulet and headed back the twenty-first cannery after thinking how lucky she was. She could have easily been caught as a spy in the security net around Hitler. In the future she would leave World War II where it belonged on the History Channel.


	7. Chapter 7

Henry Senor and Henry Junior were busy in the boys' room working on a special project for school. Toothpicks were scattered across the room in a multitude of varying shapes.

"You just can't bend it like that Hank," explained his father. "Don't try it, son." He said raising his voice just a bit.

Junior thought and then quit. "No use having to do it over."

Paige came in and leaned against the doorway watching two of her men hard at work. She crossed her arms and asked "And what do we have here?"

"A fort," replied Junior smiling broadly.

"Looks more like I need to buy more toothpicks!" she quipped.

"No further in the room please. The floor is full of all these parts 'n' pieces. The lesson is the American West and we're building fort um.." Henry Senior tried to explain.

" Kearny" added in the junior Mitchell.

"Head 'em up and move 'em out!" joked Paige. She tried to not giggle as her usually very neat husband was covered in glue and toothpicks. "Piper got back, you know. She even had a run in with the big Fuehrer himself!"

"Piper got to meet Adolf HITLER?" he said not really believing her.

Paige shrugged. "Not exactly, but she did serve him lunch."

"I don't even want to know about it. At least you're done," exclaimed a very happy Henry.

"Doesn't mean it'll be my last time. But for now Piper is finishing up our little temporal scavenger hunt," Paige sighed. She was very happy that she was in a nice and normal mortal situation though one of her charges could call at anytime.

Henry looked up with his big brown eyes taking in the view of his lovely wife. "I just don't to lose you," he said quietly and lovingly.

Paige grinned back. "Ditto. It's just part of my job and luckily it's been easer for quite a while. No big bad upper level demon organizers until now. And I do get to practice my magic form time to time."

Henry looked up, "Try almost constantly."

She looked over her glasses at her hubby who sometimes was kidding and sometimes not. "We never promise 'Love, honor and no witchcraft.' Darrin. Besides it has pulled my toocus out of the fire about a million times."

"Art last our kids don't have the gift," Henry said not looking at her.

"Well, they could be someday. Only their parentage and time will tell, Henry," admitted Paige. She was somewhat worried since she had the only non-magical hubby of the Charmed Ones.

"And I could end up raising them without your help. Please be careful," he said giving her a little kiss.

"Always do. Always well be," she replied a bit whimsically. "HEY, each of my jobs has risk and long hours, but and as long as I have my sisters we can take care of anything together!"

"And with you I can we can get through anything!" he agreed giving her another small kiss due so that they did not 'stick' together.

"Ditto on that," agreed Paige. "Piper should be on her way to jolly old England!"

"Sounds nice," he said concentrating on Junior's project.

"During the Black Plague?" Paige retorted turning own her lip.

Henry looked up at first not understanding her. "Oh right. Did she have her shots?"

"Definitely! We try and be prepared as possible. I'll let you two get back to the fort before you've got Indians to worry about."

Paige smiled at her beloved and their son working together and went to see what Stanley was doing.

August 31st 1666 - London England.

Seat of the British Empire and most populace city in the world. Built out of matchstick houses, thatched roofs and very little masonry. For over a year the great plague of Europe ravished the city as thousands died from the disease carrying rats every week. Too much growth, too many people, too little land and too little sanitation would reduce the population of Europe by a third. And into this world appeared a twenty-first century witch named Piper.

Piper walked from the alley in the same costume she'd used a hundred years later in colonial America. The city looked similar, but the buildings were ancient, the streets were narrow and the people were much poorer. A grey overcast sky made the wooden buildings appear even more distressed. And the people walking the streets even more depressed.

Turning left on Cambridge Road Piper quickly found what she would have called a knick-knack shop. The Quiet Stone was its name. It contained exotic goods from ports from all over the world. Spices, jewelry, metal household items and bolts of cloth. Everything that the better shops near the wharf did not carry. The proprietor was dressed in black and wore a large leather apron. He called out from behind the ancient wooden counter to his latest customer.

"Good day, good lady. What dost thou need?" he asked with an accent higher than his station.

Piper pulled back her hood as he noticed her strange dress. "Good day. I would ..wouldst… like a medal. Round shape with cats engraved in it surrounding a light blue glass bauble. I think. And a large pin on the back..rear? Suitable for wearing on my cloak," she said describing it with her hands.

"Very particle art thou needs. And verily I believeth I might be of service. That medal is in my back room. Thou didst know my shop well, good lady," he replied running his hand along his chin while concerning this singularly rare opportunity.

Piper pushed back her hair thinking. "A friend spoke of it," she replied and then smiled.

The proprietor took that as more than just a friendly grin. "Nay. No one hast viewed it. Though I wish not to impend thy honor, good lady, that not sayeth the truth. I have possessed it nie more than a fortnight."

"And THIS night I'd like to BUY it!?" she snapped. Regrouping Piper asked in a calmer voice, "What is thy price?'

"Strange is thy tongue," he said as Piper looked up at the ceiling.

"Yea, I come ..journeyed from afar. May I view it if thou dost possess it?" she asked.

"From where perchance be thee from?" asked the curious proprietor.

"Um, up north. Liverpool!" called out Piper.

"Nay. I nie hearest of a village known as Liverpool," he said now sounding much more suspicious.

Piper was not aware that the town of Liverpool did not exist until the nineteenth century.

She stood up next to the counter and looked deep into his eyes. "I wish to be silent on wherest I journeyed from. May I see ..um view the medal, GOOD SIR?"

He stared at Piper and then seemed to back off. "Aye," he grumbled. Entering the back room, he returned with a rough wooden box. Inside hiding in a box full of straw was the medallion just as described by the Elder. "Tis worth a king's ransom, good lady," he said. "Many men hast made inquires for its purchase."

"I thought you said you just got it! Um. Four nights ago. Never mind. That will be of no consequence. How about this much?" she asked emptying a pile of gold nuggets on the counter.

His eyes opened wide. "Where didst thou obtain such precious metal? Nay, only the Royal Mint hast such quantities of this quality. Perchance art thou a lady of noble birth?"

"No, just little ol' me. This gold is mine," she said emphatically. Phoebe had conjured it up for her just before she left. "I wish to barter for the medal. A very fair exchange, good sir. I am not sure how many pounds this is, but you are being well compensated." Piper was getting very impatient since she didn't like to linger long in these historical settings.

The proprietor became most insistent. "Bartering with thee tis no good. I canna exchange this precious metal. The Lord Mayor himself wouldst be on my head. Nay, thou must use the coin of the realm. Um. Ten pounds."

"About 18 dollars," said Piper quietly. "Good sir. I have no other form of exchange. My offer is good and solid. Take it now," she said pushing it toward him.

"I canna," he said. "Thou must perform an exchange with the pawnbroker. Cyrus Mackadoo tis on Carnaby Road."

Piper now pounded the counter. "This is the genuine gold. Good all over the world and for all times!"

"Nay. Wherefore thou not exchange it. Thou must have good coins to…" he demanded until he froze solid.

Piper had had enough. She'd take the medallion and leave the gold. "And STAY that way! I haven't any coins of the realm, mister! All this distance and I can't even barter for my life. I'll take this and you can have it and choke on it. This is worse than the demon market at sunset. Enjoy your new found wealth, Mister Particular. I'm out of here!"

As she reached over to the counter and took the medallion a Londoner walked into the shop. The gentlemen saw the proprietor frozen in mid-word as the strangely dressed woman put the medal in her cloak.

"Zounds. Thy be a WITCH!!" he cried.

Piper smiled, "Oh brother!" she said having been pegged dead to right. "Good day!" she said running from the shop.

"Witch!" he cried out as she froze him too.

The streets were now full of pedestrians that had heard the cry and saw Piper race down the street. Piper knew that less than 30 years from this date her own ancestor Melinda Warren would be burned at the stake in the colony of Massachusetts Bay. She was determined not to be the last of the Warren witches to be burned at the stake in the Old World.

Running down the street she ran into a midmorning medieval traffic jam of people and carts and even MORE people. She couldn't run forwards or backwards and the cry followed her down the street. Everyone began to yell "Witch!" and pointing at her.

Piper was panicking. She couldn't use his power without be torn limb from limb and fingering the time amulet there was too much commotion to concentrate on the return spell. The crowd of seventeenth century superstitious peasants began to encircle her and continued to call her a witch.

They got closer and closer as Piper screamed and then collapsed in a ball on the cobblestone street. No one could hear her crying, "Leo! LEO!"

The peasants started to poked and prod her as a disturbance came though the crowd.

"Here now. Wherefore thy good people bring harm to this lady?" asked the constable as he came up to Piper.

"Witch! They say she is a witch!" called out one old hag.

A young man agreed, "Aye. Tis what they say."

"Who accuseth this woman of witchcraft?" he called out. "Who be the witness against her?"

Piper sat up hoping to get help form this early style policeman, but he didn't seem to be the 'innocent until proven guilty' type.

"I accuse her," said the proprietor of The Quiet Stone in a deep resonant voice. "She hexed me and giveth me the evil eye. And then she taketh from me thy precious medal."

" A thief I am not," exclaimed Piper. "I left with you with a generous payment."

"There be none," he said pointing a finger at Piper. "Thou bewitched me!"

"Be there any one else," called out the constable.

The Londoner she had frozen also accused her of witchcraft as did two others whom she had never met.

Piper stood up at looked the constable straight tin the eyes. "No. I am not a witch! A stranger yes, but not some wicked supernatural bewitching entity. And certainty not THEIR idea of a witch!"

"Though speakest strangely as art thou apparel. The accusers willst speak in court. Tis the magistrate to decide, good lady. Pray come with me!" he said taking Piper away.

A weird sensation crawled up Piper's spine as she was taken away. The crowd quickly lost interest and the Londoners went back to their business. Piper found herself in a cell in the local jail.


	8. Chapter 8

Pouring over his student's papers, Leo sat in the dean's office at Magic School. His time was filled up by running a school for future witches and running the household for Piper and his kids. Both Chris and Wyatt spent one day a week taking lesson on developing their great magical powers. Neither of them had it easy for Leo expected more form them than any of the other full time witches. Their power was so great that they had to use is wisely and properly. No one really knew what the future held for the children of the Charmed Ones.

Struggling with a failing student Leo noticed a bright light fail cross his paper. He looked up expecting an Elder and saw Paige's friend Rossi who had sent them off on the time-traveling medallion gathering missions.

"Good evening, Leo," he said rather solemnly.

Leo nodded and returned the greeting. He stood up and towered over the diminutive Elder.

"The praise from the council does not do justice to your exemplary performance running Magic School, Leo," he said bowing slightly. "It is good knowing that the school is in the hands of the right person and a former Elder."

Leo knew that something else was on Rossi's mind. "Thanks, but you didn't just come here to give me a performance appraisal," replied Leo as he crossed his arms waiting for the other shoe to drop.

He nodded. "That is true. There is trouble. Piper has not returned and we believe she is incapable of completing her assignment without help."

"Why?" he asked.

The Elder put his hand on his shoulder. Leo looked quite distressed. "She was arrested and no longer possesses the amulet of time travel. And the jail she is in will soon be reduced to cinders."

"And why is that?" asked Leo as he took on step back. His heart jumped a beat.

"The Great Fire of London is less than two days away," the Elder said almost too nonchalantly.

"Then I must go to her," insisted Leo.

"Yes," he agreed, "but take Paige with you. A portal will be provided by the Elders. We can not loose he Charmed Ones."

"Thank you, Rossi," said Leo as he ran for the door that opened into Halliwell Manor.

"No! I say no! Piper is now missing and I won't have my wife and the mother of my children also disappearing in some black hole," exclaimed Henry pounding on the Halliwell kitchen table.

"Plague, black plague," explained Paige.

Phoebe tried to smile at Henry. "Henry, Paige is the only one who has powers and experience traveling into the past. I'm not really portable right now," she said holding her stomach. "Leo is worried sick and he can't go by himself. He's as mortal as you are."

Henry looked down and tried to explain himself. "Look. I truly love Piper as a .."

"Sister?" asked Phoebe.

He shook his head. "No, more like a mother."

Paige's eyes opened wide. "Mother?" she said and then thought about it. "You know, after all these years watching over us and HER KIDS I have to agree with you. She gets more motherly every day, but we do have to go rescue her. And I'm the only available close relation."

Leo broke in, "We know where she is and where the last trinket is so we get rid of the Time Leaper."

"I still say no. No!" cried Henry. "It's too dangerous!"

"And facing up to a nuclear holocaust in pre-revolutionary Russia wasn't? Leo will be with me, sweetie!" said Paige holding his hand. She had to get Piper back for Leo and for their own safety too.

"Like you said he's no better off than I am!" retorted Henry.

"Yea, but I've been in this type of situation before. And I'm going back after Piper no matter what. I could really use Paige's magical abilities, Henry," he pleaded with his brother-in-law.

Henry just shook his head no.

"Would you feel better if you came with us since you are an officer of the law?" asked Leo.

"Then we might leave the kids orphans!" he reminded Leo.

Paige said, "No. You better not. I can face the danger," she said looking at him carefully.

"And I can't? All right let's all go. It will be an experience and at least I will know what happens if it doesn't work out!"

"Ah, Mr. Optimism! Just remember we're not there to sightsee," Paige reminded him.

Leo agreed. "We do need your eyes, just keep your mouth shut. Different world you know."

Paige looked at the three of them. "All right we need some contemporary plumage."

In a flash they all looked like pilgrims. Immediately a rotating hole opened up in the wall. The Elder's were fulfilling their promise.

Paige shrugged, "That's our tunnel, I guess! Let's get going!"

"Good luck," waved Phoebe as they entered it and disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9

The local jail was composed of stone cells with thick rough iron bars embedded in the windows, a large oak door with one small window. The floor was covered with straw.

Piper had seen horse stalls that were better furnished and cleaner. The straw was moldy and smelly. A bucket sat in the middle of the eight foot by eight foot cell that was used at the W.C. Piper had pushed all the straw toward the middle of the cell, as she had taken up residence in the corner. She was afraid of one thing. Rats!

Throughout her career as a witch she had learned to face all kinds of smelly and nasty demons and warlocks, but she never lost her fear of rats. Her fears were never as great now as they had been since a specific night in that magic club that was run by rat demons. Tonight she had another reason to hate the filthy beasts. Plague. The Black Death. The rats spread it around all of London, much of England and the entire European continent. No matter how tired she was, she wasn't going to put her rat guard down. Some peasant might find lying down and getting a good night's sleep in the moldy straw a blessing, but Piper was gong to stay exactly where she was. Too bad she couldn't freeze herself.

After appearing in the same alley as Piper, Leo and Henry followed Paige into the street. Leo looked quite determined staying with Paige, while Henry looked forward but couldn't help but peek clandestinely at everything around him. The street, the shops, the signs and especially the people. Henry knew that every one of them was long dead and that one fact seemed to fascinate him.

Leo whispered to Paige, "Henry and I should really lead the way."

Paige shrugged. "Of course, my lord and master," she kidded him knowing that as a woman she had lost every sight ever earned by her sex by visiting the seventeenth century. "It's up there on the right," whispered Paige. "The Quiet Stone."

All three entered the shop as the same proprietor looked impressed as three such well-dressed customers entered his humble little shop.

"Good day, good sirs and mistress. Welcome! What be thy needs?" he said opening up his arms and smiling broadly.

"Good day," replied Leo. "Hast thou seen a woman? This high, long dark hair wearing a cloak?"

He lost his smile. "Aye. She didst enter my shop and steal from me with her witchy powers."

Paige looked startled. Not only was their little secret out, but this fact did not seem to faze a middle-class storekeeper of seventeenth century London.

"Where doth she reside at the present time?" asked Leo.

"The constable be holding her now," he said a bit overbearingly. "She be no more trouble to the good people of London. How doth thee know of her?"

"We be her relations," said Leo. "And we art interested in the same bauble as she. It belongs to our family from times way past. Dost thou still possess it?"

He looked like he was being cagey as he admitted. "Aye. But thou art nie the only good people with interest in it."

"Our interest in it is quite genuine, good sir," asked Leo. "What be thy price?"

"25 pounds!" he replied increasing the last price due to the sudden interest in what he thought was a minor medallion.

"Done!" replied Leo tapping the counter. He looked at Paige who immediately materialized the necessary coins with her cloak.

"Pay him," Leo said trying to not sound condescending.

Paige reached in and dropped the coins on the counter one by one as the eyes of the proprietor kept increasing in size. There on the counter lay two weeks profit in one single purchase.

"Thou art good customers," he said pushing the coins into a strongbox. "This little medallion is yours. But beware. There may be bad karma about. And thou best leave the guilt of your relation to the magistrate. All of Berrytown hast seen her trickery."

"Many thanks for thou advice. Good day sir," said Leo as they walked out. They could hear the shopkeeper counting his sudden wealth.

"No haggling?" asked Henry.

"Paige could come up with any price he asked for. Besides in three days time, they'll vanish in the fire as would have the medallion. We haven't really affected things back here that much," replied Leo.

"If I knew it was that easy, we'd been millionaires years ago," said Paige quietly.

Henry looked surprised while Leo threw her a knowing glance.

"Of course there would have been consequences. The IRS would have immediately broken down our door. No one but warlocks ever get ahead in the magic game. Oh, well. Prosperity will just have to come the mortal way." Paige was really kidding for she was very happy with her life and family.

"Now where is the local jail?' asked Leo.

"Probably in the most centralized part of town," remarked Henry.

"Not necessarily," said Paige. "How about that stone building label GAOL?" she asked.

Leo looked rather anxious. "Great! Now orb in, find her and get her out. We'll meet you that alley!"

"One medieval jailbreak coming up," said Paige as she disappeared.

Piper was crawling up the wall as two menacing looking rats wandered across her floor. Even though they seemed to ignore her, Piper was still shaking in her antique shoes.

A sudden white light lit up the darkness.

"Paige! What are you doing?" she asked not smiling due her terror.

"Rescue rangers reporting! Let's blow this joint!" she said reaching out and then holding on tightly to Piper.

"That was my idea, but I didn't think I get far away after I demolished the entire north wall," she said wrapped up in Paige's arms. "Beam us out of here!"

They both disappeared and then reappeared in the alley.

"Leo. Oh my God! What are you doing here. And Henry? What is this a family reunion? Not that I'm complaining. Oh it's good to see you all!" she said kissing him again and again. "I was so sure I'd up kindling on some witchy pyre."

"I am very relieved too, but let's quickly get out of here!" insisted Leo.

"No! No! No! No! No! We have to get the time travel amulet. In the wrong hands it could spell disaster," explained Piper while never letting go of Leo.

"First they have to figure it out," suggested Paige.

"The fire is starting tomorrow. We don't have much time. This whole part of the city ends up in ashes," explained Leo.

"Isn't that Chicago?" asked Piper.

"Not from what I've seen around here. No fire protection. Shoddy construction. Dry and rotten wood structures. This place is a tinderbox," observed Henry.

"Like I said we have to hurry. Now where do we find it?" asked Leo.

Piper shook her head. "They took everything from me. I don't know where their evidence room is," said Piper shaking her head.

Henry looked confused. "How do we ask for it without drawing attention to ourselves?"

"Easy," said Paige. "AMULET!" cried Paige as she stuck her hand out.

Nothing happened.

"Amulet!" she repeated.

"Time traveling amulet!"

"Damn amulet!"

"Wonderful time traveling amulet!"

"Time traveling thingy!"

"Magnificent portal opening cross-dimensional piece of jewelry!"

"Stupid junk!" cried Paige as she finally gave up. "I'm sorry, but I'm just not focused enough or it's beyond my range," sighed Paige.

Piper patted her. "You did your best. Now maybe we can try scrying."

"Maybe, but where do we get a good map of London?" asked Leo.

"And no scrying crystal," added Piper as she buried her head in Leo's chest.

Paige lit up. "Ah, I have one in my Wiccan first aid kit. One never knows when they need powered toadstool or … Ta da! A scrying crystal! Sometimes I'm far from my cauldron."

"Where's your cauldron?" asked her husband.

Paige patted him on the chest. "Just an expression, Henry. I still do most of the witch stuff in the Manor attic as always. Now maybe be can find some kind of road map at ye old bookie shoppie. Let's get going!"

The four adventurers were about to leave when Piper suddenly exclaimed, "Hey wait a minute! I'm wanted around these parts and I don't care to be turned into a Warren barbeque!"

Paige again lit up. "I'll take care of that too!"

"What would we do without you?" Piper asked just slightly sarcastically.

"Probably be in even more trouble! Zibo lima mandri rex!" she exclaimed as Piper turned into a blonde beauty.

Piper looked in a nearby dirty window. "Whoa? Where did that come from!" she asked stammering at her new look.

"Probably from _People_ Magazine. Sorta a cross between a young Madonna and Kelly Ripa. With a little Playmate of the Month thrown in for good measure," replied Paige looking very satisfied with her work.

"And this is suppose to keep attention from us?" asked poor Piper as both their male companions had a hard time keeping their eyes off of her.

"Look I've been in the people designing business for quite a while. Do you want the Crone of Cawdor?" asked Paige who seemed as peeved as Piper sometiems got.

Piper looked one more time at the vision she had become. "No I guess I can like with it for a day. At least these people now how to treat a true LADY. All right Scooby Gang let's go find the Londonderry auto club!' she quipped.


	10. Chapter 10

Inquiries at the closest bookstore found only vague obtuse aerial drawings, but nothing too precise. Evidently cartography was not an art in this time and place. The four of them poured over volume after volume of books looking for just the right map of olde London.

Piper tried to be her usual diligent self, but found all the attention she was getting to be very annoying.

"Back!" she kept telling them. "I am ..be with husband. Oh just GO AWAY! Guys aren't supposed to be in to these California beach bunnies for another three hundred years. Meet me at a Beach Boys concert, my good sir! What is it with these guys?"

"Ah, the curse of beautiful women!" exclaimed Paige looking up from her latest book.

"Only giving you the best I have to offer."

Her baby blue eyes popped out at Paige though it wasn't quite as expressive given her eternal perfect pout. "I asked for two scoops and you dumped the whole carton on me."

"Easy there!" whispered Leo. "We're running out of time. Wherever it is could be consumed by the fire."

"Or Sir Francis Bacon could end up on our doorstep with all of time out of whack!

Since they honestly believe in witchcraft it's not safe to leave it here in paranoia–ville!" added Piper who slammed down another old volume.

Leo added, "It would even be worse if some demon or warlock might find it!"

"Please. I feel bad enough! If I hadn't lost my temper!" whispered Piper.

Leo stopped and looked at poor Piper. "You gave him an incredible offer!"

"Who would think I'd find a shopkeeper with the ethics of the Better Business Bureau back in ye olden times!" complained Piper as she opened another volume and found a foldout outline of the city. "Whoa!" she exclaimed. "I think this beauty has found the beast!"

Though not as detailed as they would have liked it appeared to be a map made using more of the techniques used by mapmakers in the future.

"Good work, Piper. This should do it. Even if it's not from the auto club it should get us within range to call it," exclaimed Paige. Paige pulled out the required coins of the realm and purchased it.

As darkness fell on the streets of London and the local lighting company turned on the oil street lamps Leo looked around somewhat concerned. "We need a place to stay. We can't walk up to someone's office or house at this hour or wander the streets as strangers without calling attention to ourselves.

Henry looked around. "There's an inn up the street. And a pub next to it."

"We could use a nice bed and a good meal," admitted the tired Piper.

"Piper, this is a different world. I don't think you can eat there as an unmarried woman. And the inns are for male travelers. Who knows where a safe house for women is in this time and place?" lamented Leo.

"Well, I don't know where the damned YWCA is! And I don't want to sleep in the street

Try that stable over there!" pointed Piper.

Leo looked around and looked in the deserted building. "That should do it. We'll take shifts watching for trouble!" suggested the ex-whitelighter.

"I'll take the first watch," volunteered Paige. Henry immediately added that he'd join her.

Leo and Piper bedded down in a vacant horse stall.

"Almost as bad as my last bed," moaned Pier as Leo cuddled up beside her very closely.

"Leo not here! Leo!" Piper whispered as he started getting more and more frisky. "Leo we can't in this place. AND I could get arrested. Again."

"I was just so worried about you and I missed you.." he said quietly.

Piper beamed. "Me too, sweetie. But this is a horse barn!"

"And now you're .."

Piper lost her smile. "I'm what? What's that, Leo?" she said sitting up with her hands on her hips. "Your fantasy dream girl? Is this what you want?" she asked motioning to her current form. "Then go sleep in THAT stall!"

"Piper. Just cause you…" stammered Leo.

"More than I was. I know. I know. We went through that back the last time we died and were in hiding. Keep your hormones in your 'whatever that thing is' you're wearing and go to sleep. Quietly! SLEEP, angel boy! MEN! GOOD Night!" exclaimed Piper as she turned over on the damp straw and tried to sleep.

Leo wished her a good night, gave her a tiny kiss and lay down next to her drifting off to sleep.

Early in the morning Henry awoke to find Paige missing. On an old wooden crate set up in the middle of the stable Paige had opened up the sketchy map and was scrying to her heart's content. She looked quite pleased with herself as her crystal circled round and round over the map.

"Find anything?" he asked giving her a kiss on her neck.

"Good morn to you, good sir!" she kidded. "Scrying for people is easy. I just hope I have the right wordage in my head to find that lost amulet."

"You can do it! I have great faith in your magical talents," he said holding her tight. Though he usually steered clear when she was performing her magical duties, he did marvel at what she could do.

"No doubt about that. And.. Wait a minute!" she said surprised as the crystal stuck to the map like glue. "Zounds! I mean, bingo! Let's see. Waterside and Tremont. Or thereabouts! Go wake up Piper and Leo! Please," she added.

Henry found the two Wyatts wrapped up in each other.

"Hey guys. Time to get moving!" he called out shaking Leo on the shoulder.

Leo stuck his head up. "What's up, bro-in-law?"

"Paige has found something about a mile form here!" he reported as Leo stood up and brush off his previous night's bedding form his clothes.

Piper stitched out looking quite rested. "Great. Let's hit the …blonde!" exclaimed Piper pulling at the hair draped across her face. "Oh right. I'm Miss Junior Barmaid of June 1667. Great! Paige, lets get moving or how about some grub?"

Paige reached into the pocket of her cloak "Here, Henry. Take the last shillings I have. Go down to the baker and get some of whatever they have in this day and age. I don't they have any bagels!"

Leo took the money instead. "I'll go. I'm more use to the vernacular. No offense, Henry"

"None taken. I'm just an observer here," he said as Leo took off down through the early morning traffic.

By 8 in the morning the rescue crew had reached the corner that Paige has sought.

Piper looked both ways with her hands on her hips. "We're on Waterside. They say that that's Tremont. Do your stuff, Whitelighter, sis," she said anxiously.

"Amulet!" called out Paige.

"Amulet!" she repeated.

"Time traveling amulet! Damn, we've been here before," she mumbled to herself.

Leo shook his head. "Something must be protecting it. Let me make a few inquires," said Leo. "Just hang around these shops."

"I don't think I'm going to be doing my Christmas shopping here," replied Pier as she went into one shop and could only pace up and down.

Paige whispered to her to which she replied "I know. I know. Don't attract any attention. Well, sis you aren't helping with this," she said presenting herself to Paige.

Later Leo returned. "It seems to be on the possession of a Lord Fairmount. He is a personal friend of the constable who arrested Piper. And according to his chamber maid, Celeste, and couple other of his servants he came into possession of our little bauble."

"And what did he do with it? Collecting Charmed memorabilia?" asked an exasperated Piper.

"No, he presented to his wife," Leo said looking at Piper in similar way. "Not a bad thing."

"All right. Let's go get," exclaimed Piper walking off.

"It's in a private home, Piper," said Leo.

Paige suggested, "Yea, you can entertain Celeste while I can get inside. Introduce her to yourself and then take her on a shopping spree."

"I don't think," replied Leo who couldn't hold back a snicker.

"Maybe buy her a drink?" asked Henry.

Leo disagreed. "Not really in this day and age. She has to keep a clean reputation so she can keep her job in the house of a Lord. Without proper introductions she won't go with any of us. And she does seem to be a lady."

"Thank heavens for that," exclaimed Piper throwing up her hands. "So if we can't lure her into a trap, then we'll kidnap her and drug her."

"Or I'll perform a surgical strike and orb her out," Paige said with a confident twinkle in her eye.


	11. Chapter 11

Paige now in disguise entered the rear kitchen door with the same parcels they had obtained from Celeste who now resided in the same stable the rescue rangers had used earlier. Henry watched her while Leo and Piper watched the house.

A heavyset cook in a white uniform stirred the big black pot on the fire. "Celeste. I need thy help preparing the master's evening meal."

Paige stood there thinking very hard.

"Celeste!" she repeated.

"I must carry these linens to the mistress chambers?" she asked a bit unsure.

"Do not tarry!" the cook said giving in and waving her on.

Paige grabbed the bundle tightly to her chest and smiled thinking that this ancient English language was a clinch. Wandering through a dining area and she found the steps and went upstairs. She found one manly room and one decorated much softer. No kids' rooms though at least one servant's quarters completed the floor plan.

Entering the mistresses' room, she put down her bundles and searched. A large dresser contained a jewelry box.

"Let's hope she put it away," thought Paige as she opened the box. "Perfect right on top! This isn't thievery. You weren't supposing to have it anyway. It belongs to the Halliwell's. And me! Mission accomplished!"

"Er, now. What ye doing, wench?" asked Lord Fairmont as he peeked in his wife's room. "Thief! Thief!" he called out.

"I be not thief, master sir," replied Paige.

He looked closely at Paige and scowled. "Thou not be my servant!" Raising his hand he made a gesture toward Paige. A yellow mist formed around Paige as her disguise vaporized leaving one surprised whitelighter.

Paige gulped and then orbed out. She only got as far as the ceiling when she was pulled back down, materialized and hit the floor hard.

"What are you?" asked Paige gruffly looking up from the floor.

The Lord waved a crooked finger at Paige looking more and more like a demon. "Nay! And what creature be ye?" he asked as he grabbed the medallion from Paige.

"Hey, that's mine!" Paige snapped as she sent out a mental SOS.

"What miracles dost that do, wench?" he asked as he held the medallion up to the light.

"Only a little piece of costume jewelry, your lordship!' she said sarcastically.

He tucked it into his pocket and took a step toward Paige who found her calling power powerless.

"Thy speech and manner tis strange. Nay. Art thou witch? Tis soon gone!" he said making a motion toward the far wall as a noose materialized hanging from the high ceiling.

"Oh boy," exclaimed Paige as felt her body tingle and found herself hanging from the noose. She reached up and clawed at the rope as breathing became harder. Kicking her feet made the ropes twist and turn causing them to tighten around her throat. A look of glee on the Lord's face became less and less human. .

He held up the amulet and wondered out loud. "What be thy interest?"

Paige continued her life and death struggle as he called out. "What power doth that have? Who art thou wench?"

"My sister!" called out Piper who stood behind them.

The Lord swung his head around and was quickly frozen in that position.

Leo lifted Paige up and then helped lower her to the ground. "Thanks," she quietly while coughing and gagging trying to breathe. "Not the easy chore I'd thought this would be."

"Well, that's fair. You rescued me and I rescued you!" exclaimed Piper looking a bit too cute.

Paige coughed again while Piper pulled the amulet from his frozen pocket. "Now what to do with a seventeenth century 'whatever you are'?"

Leo replied, "As much as your instincts tell you to you vanquish him, it's probably best if we just leave him be and not leave a big hole in their lives. Our future history may thank us for it."

Piper nodded and agreed. "Yea, yea, yea. Let's get out of here!"

Piper unfroze him and then the three of them orbed out back to the stable. After leaving an unconscious Celeste near the Lord's manor an Elder-provided tunnel opened up near them. Stepping into the swirling tornado, Paige, Piper, Henry and Leo left medieval London for home.

Entering the main level of the Manor, Phoebe was stretched out on the couch looking like a lady of leisure.

"Where's Piper?" she asked looking a bit confused at the rescue rangers.

"Here!" announced Piper as her eyes shot out.

Phoebe couldn't suppress her giggle. "Piper? Is that a new look for you?"

"Not really! This is Paige's disguise. I was a wanted woman," Piper replied.

Then Phoebe broke into laughter. "And you once accused Paige of magical plastic surgery when she took the Book of Shadows!"

"Hey, that was years ago! And I was like trying to hide out in plain view," exclaimed Piper. "They do BURN witches back then!"

"You must admit I did a good job on her!" said Paige admiring her work.

Piper slowly lost her attitude and then replied, "Fine, Paige. Thank you. I appreciate the help, but could you.." she said indicating herself.

"One sister coming up!" she said as she waved her hand and Piper morphed back into herself.

Piper shook the kinks out of her joints, looked herself over appreciatively and then replied, "Thank you. Now I'm going to change into some of MY clothes."

Phoebe was enjoying the sisterly conflict when a pain shot through her belly. "OHHHH, that not good!"

"Baby coming?" asked Piper as she turned around.

"Or a freight train!" yelled Phoebe as another one hit her. "OHHHH BBBBBOOOOOYYYYY!"

Paige ran over to Phoebe. "Let's get you of to the hospital. It's only an orb away!"

Phoebe sat up. "No. Besides there's another problem!"

"Yea?" asked Piper as she pushed her hair out of her face.

"You know how I always wanted to get on with my life? Nothng came fast enough?" she asked looking a bit funny.

"Yea, sorta. I guess," replied Piper.

"Well, my kids have the same genes and they like to get started with their life quickly.

I have a history of very, very short labor. Just get me an egg timer! Ouch!" screamed Phoebe. "Make that a nice soft bed!!"

"Another Phoebe coming through!' quipped Piper. "Paige, take her to my bedroom! Leo go call Coop!"

Paige took her quickly to the newly christened birthing room. As Phoebe's head hit the pillow she went into a premonition and saw hundreds of demons coming after them.

In less then time it takes to whip up a batch of Grimlock potion, Piper handed Phoebe her newest daughter, all cleaned up and fussing. Phoebe held her gently as she began to feed her first meal.

"That is one cute kid," exclaimed a proud Aunt Piper.

Coop added, "She wouldn't have it any other way."

"You are hungry there, little Carissa!" said Phoebe quietly.

"Another C? I see a pattern here!" quipped Aunt Paige.

"Yep. She and I will always have a certain special connection," said Phoebe rocking her.

"She's your youngest, third, last?' asked Paige.

"Nope, we were both born in this house. And all the consequences that that entails. Good and evil. But how can there be any evil in that beautiful face!" she said with her biggest Phoebe smile.

"Not to interrupt this precious moment, but what about the demon?" inquired an anxious Paige.

"Well, it was definitely the Time Leaper. What I saw was that he came after us followed by all these other demons. Hundreds of them from now and other times," explained Phoebe a bit conflicted because she was trying to bond with her newest child.

"So like we could end up dealing with baddies we vanquished in the past?" asked Paige.

"True, but I'm more worried about centuries of demons that we never dealt with and we don't know anything about. Especially something from the FUTURE!" exclaimed Piper looking very worried. "Remembered when Chris showed up?"

Paige asked, "Now when will all this take place?"

"Soon," said Phoebe, "like here in this room or somewhere else in the Manor."

"Maybe I can help?" asked another voice.


	12. Chapter 12

Every head in the room swiveled toward the large bay window where Paige's Elder friend Rossi stood. He stood there in a beige elder robe looking far more somber than usual. Ever since Leo had left the elderhood, Paige had found a kindred spirit. While usually the Elders seemed far off or just slightly above the average whitelighter, Rossi had a streak of the rebel in him that matched Paige's difference from the average witch or even one of the Charmed Ones.

Paige reacted first. "Hello! Phoebe just had the most apocalyptic premonition she ever had. So what's the real story, Rossi?" she asked cocking her head to one side.

"Ever the direct one, Paige. Yes, the Elders have feared his return," said Rossi sadly.

Piper's eyebrows went up. "Return? Like he's been around here before?"

"Yes. Four hundred years ago he was born or created by the former Source. Using all the temporal power at his disposal he bestowed upon his creation the mobility to cross time as a pedestrian would cross the street. The Elders of that era sensed his presence and imprisoned him very shortly after his creation before he could cause harm!"

Piper raised one eyebrow. "Very wise considering the problems associated with time tripping!"

Rossi nodded. "Very astute!"

"No. Experience, Mr. Wizard!" exclaimed Piper. "Get on with it!"

"Very well. For four hundred years he was kept safe in a prison watched by the two Guardians of Time. They were former Elders who ascended to another level. One had passed away last month and no Elder had been prepared to assume the Guardian of Time position. Two demons attacked and killed the remaining Guardian and allowing the Time Leaper to escape," Rossi continued. "The Council of Elders knew that only with the help of the Charmed Ones and the mystical forces that originally formed him could he be vanquished. A very dangerous task."

"Why hasn't he attacked yet since he has all the time in the world?" asked Paige.

"Organization. He needs the backing of the entire underworld to formulate his plan. A disorganized evil world could be as much of a deterrence as the Charmed Ones. So he waits," explained Rossi.

"Until when? My premonition was scarier than any I ever saw except maybe when I touched the War guy of the Four Horsemen. That was DEFINITELY end of the world stuff," she said shivering as she held Carissa tightly.

"Very true, Phoebe. Should he unleash all the evil that time has seen, then there is no hope for this world, good magic or the future of humankind. But to do this he must eliminate at least one of the Charmed Ones or all of you. My vision was incomplete. Possibility he waits until the final moment to make his decision. Until then all actions remain possible."

Leo added, "By the Time leaper not knowing which attack plan he will use, then the future is not yet established. Anything is still possible. He must be aware of Phoebe's abilities."

"Leo is correct. And he all ready knows how the Charmed Ones have reacted to your past and future battles with evil. Your actions against him must be unique," explained the Elder.

Piper broke in, "So we need a game plan that is different than anything we haven't even thought up yet in the future! That is totally ridiculaus and utterly impossible!"

"Not necessarily," replied Paige. "We just need to not think like us."

"A wise move, Paige. I believe that humans use to have the saying _Think outside of the box_," remarked Rossi.

"Yea, in some big corporate boardroom. Magic is pretty basic stuff!" said Piper.

"How long do you estimate we have?' asked Leo.

"Legions of underworld factions are gathering. The time is soon," estimated Rossi. "And the Charmed Ones must be ready."

Paige replied, "We will be. If we're his target, then we can at least determine the place. Time is at his pleasure."

"And vanquish is at our pleasure!" replied Piper.

Sending away the entire next generation who were assembled at Paige's house, the Charmed Ones and Leo prepared for the Time Leaper on the battlefield of their choice. The attic. The cage or temporal prison was prepared. Many stronger that average potions were ready and the Charmed Ones practiced a new and different approach. An approach that even they had not yet ever considered.

Phoebe who had at least partially recovered form the birth of Carissa checked the potion vials for the twentieth time. Four days had passed since the visit and revelations from the Elder Rossi. Personally Phoebe was a bit skeptical to their motives. Elders claim to be on the side of the greater good, but occasionally they are not completely truthful about their ultimate goals and do tend to use people in the interest of the greater good.

On the other hand Piper never trusted them and never will.

Paige was never among their council like Leo, but did take assignments from them and considered Rossi her friend and confidant since he was also once a whitelighter. As to the other Elders, Paige usually went with her own gut reaction to the requests and motives of her bosses, the illustrious Council of Elders.

"Everything checks out," called out Phoebe. "Potion power increases from left to right except for the pink and yellow ones you NEVER want to mix. Major Manor renovations required if combined."

Piper came off her sleep period and entered yawning. "Maybe they're just trying to bore us to death. We haven't had this much sister time together since you two moved out!"

Phoebe started tapping her pencil on the table. "Typical terrorist tactics. Lull you into a false feeling of security and then attack when you least expect it."

"Or when you have fallen asleep. It's 0300. Mealtime. Leo sent up, um. Appetizers?" cried out Paige bringing in a tray.

Piper again rubbed her eyes and then looked at the tray. "Finger sandwiches? Again? Oh what I wouldn't give to get back in the kitchen!"

"Rule number three. Location of the three of us. No further than the bedrooms from the attic," Phoebe said quoting Piper's rules.

"Rule number six, no more prison food," exclaimed Piper looking upset.

"Leo is managing the kitchen," replied Paige," The best he can." Paige glanced at the tray, gave it a sour look, shrugged and put it down.

"Can't we order out from Luingi's?' asked Phoebe also looking sadly at the food tray.

Piper swung around. "And what's wrong with my restaurant?"

"Try and catch a demon while eating French cuisine. Italian, now that's the ticket. And if the potions don't work you can smack them with the whole loaf!" quipped Phoebe.

"OK. OK. But no more running up tabs," kidded Piper. "Now Paige, the chart says that you get four hours of shuteye. "

"That's OK. I'm so hyped up that I'll take mine tomorrow. Mind if I just orb home to check on my kids?" she asked.

"One, rule number three. Two, it's three AM. I hope they're asleep," Phoebe reminded her.

"Oh right. I just miss them even if they are just snoring," said Paige who then looked up. "Boy, I need to get out more. And traveling from Piper's room to the attic doesn't count!"

Phoebe giggled. "I hope so."

Piper walked over to the door and announced, "Shower!"

A sudden breeze passed through the attic as a large purple twirling vortex opened up.

"Red alert. This is no drill!" yelled Piper as they each headed to a different corner of the attic.

Phoebe took up a position near the potions. Piper grabbed a bag full of magical trinkets. Paige stood next to the charms she and Piper had collected throughout history. A hushed silence accompanied the swirling sound of the evil vortex. Each of the sisters glanced over at the other and nodded that they were ready. And they HAD to be ready.

A blue glow surrounded the creature that entered the attic. Green in tint and wearing a cloak and clothing that match his 400 year old age, he was joined by two average demons dressed in early post-apocalyptic rags. The Time Leaper glanced around the attic. Two bottles hurled through the air destroying his two confederates. Another one hit the wall closing the vortex.

Piper pieced her lips knowing that their adversary AND her sisters were alone.

"Cretans!" he exclaimed. "Doth thou.." he started to say when the Charmed Ones vanished without orbs or doorways. Just vanished.

The demon looked around confused.

"Over here!" Paige called out behind him.

He swung around sending a time jarring blast that would have sent her through time to infinity, but it passed through the illusion.

"Try me on for size, clock breath!" exclaimed Piper who appeared to his left.

"Missing someone?" asked Phoebe as she appeared right next to him and then vanished.

Paige appeared across from Piper who then vanished.

"Cretans! Doth shall not.." he tried to say as Piper reappeared next to the potion table and blinded him with a nasty red colored bottle.

"See what we can do? Oops, guess you can't!" she cried out disappearing.

As he regained his sight, two Pipers and a Paige surrounded him. Then there were four of each.

"What?" he screamed as he tried to destroy all of them.

Phoebe appeared to his left and his right. "Which witch is which?" she called out as Paige appeared behind him knocking him to the ground with another major potion.

Hanging form the ceiling Piper blasted him with her firepower. Sending him backwards.

The Time Leaper looked around as the attic filled with the Charmed Ones, twenty in all.

Letting blasts randomly to the right and left, spinning around, he did catch Piper who was flung backwards.

"Hey! Minute maid!" she cried out especially peeved as she hit him with another blast.

The real Paige pushed aside to of her copies and called out "Green potion!" as it turned into orbs and then hit his side pushing him toward the cage.

All of the witches disappeared as the Time Leaper stood up and growled, "Another time, witches?"

Paige orbed in a grabbed an amulet.

Piper ducked out from behind the settee and grabbed another one. With another blast Piper distracted the Time Leaper so Phoebe could grab the third.

Again the room filled up with Halliwell sisters each holding an amulet.

"Never. I nie go back to that prison!" he cursed. Again throwing out his time blasts in every direction the three closest ones dropped the amulets next to him. Nothing happened.

"Ye nie be enough to doest in myself," he sneered as the extra witches vanished.

"Maybe I can help!" called out a ghostly figure who lowered her head, squinted and the final amulet flew across the floor completing the cage. The cage lit up trapping him as he roared in pain and frustration.

"Thanks, Prue!" remarked Piper looking very pleased at the results. It took all four of them, but they did it.

"Anytime. Always glad to help out my sisters. And that goes for you too, Paige," she said wrinkling her nose at her. "Can't stay long. If you ever need me, call! By sisters!" she said vanishing in a white ghostly orbs.

"That was cool," said Phoebe., "Now our unwanted guest. Ladies!" she said unrolling a spell. Paige and Piper joined her.

"Time after time,

Leap after leap,

Send away this demon,

Into eternal sleep."

As usual the demon gasped out in pain, turned around twice and then exploded as a ring of debris flew out knocking over everything else that was still standing in the attic including the sisters.

Piper picked herself up, brushed off her clothes and then rubbed her tender posterior. "That gets harder with age!"

"Yea, I don't know how Grams kept up with it in her later years," wondered Phoebe.

"Firepower. Experience. We're getting there," mused Piper.

Paige looked a bit disturbed. "Hopefully not too quickly. Still a lot of good left in me. I can still take it!"

Piper mused, "Yea, we still have to carry on. Charmed forever I guess. I just hope this means we get another demon lull."

"Unless the Source shows up again," replied Phoebe.

"Not if he knows what is good for him. The Charmed Ones are still on duty. We can take care of him easily," said Paige.

Piper grabbed the BoS stand. "I don't think we're looking that pleasure anytime soon. Well, let's go this mess cleaned up. Demons are so untidy!"

"And then we can head home. Finally," sighed Paige.

Paige was just as glad to get back to her life. She checked in with all of her charges and then got her own brood to bed. Tired and lonely she crawled into bed for her own better half was sound asleep. They snuggled up and then quickly went off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning the sun shone in earlier than Paige had expected like the night had been on fast forward. She stretched and then reached over for Henry. She found nothing except that the bed seemed too narrow. And the sheets weren't nearly soft. Paige's eyes popped open as she swung her feet onto the floor.

"What in the name of my great aunt Hester?" cried out Paige. She stood in a small cluttered apartment. The place seemed especially tall. Or had Paige changed?

Kicking through the debris Paige walked over to a mirror and saw a very short, very cute redheaded friend of hers.

"Mimi? What are you doing in my reflection?" she asked a bit too cocky.

Looking at her hands and arms they were covered with the same freckle pattern as the woman in the mirror who had a confused look on her face. She turned down one side of her mouth putting a new expression on Mimi's face. Paige's unhappy look.

Paige turned around and tripped over a box of newspapers that were from the_ Sidney Morning Herald_. Outside the window all the cars were driving on the wrong side of the road.

"This doesn't look like a demon thingy here," Paige said to herself. "I'm headed up north," she said raising her arms as nothing happened. "No tingles? OK then. BOOK!"

she called out as nothing again happened.

"No powers! No life! Rossi!" she called out since Leo was her brother-in-law and not her whitelighter anymore.

Again nothing happened. "ROSSI! Get down here now! I need some answers!" she screamed. "What is going on here?"

She kicked several things out of her way and then grabbed the phone. The line was dead.

"Gotta pay your phone bill, Mimi," she said quietly to herself. And then listening carefully she realized that even the voice was Mimi's with the Aussie accent, but not the 'down under' vernacular. She sounded like her, but talked like Paige.

"This is nuts! What am I going to do hop a plane?" she asked. It seemed that no one magical was going to come to her rescue. Or was anyone even missing her? "Surely Henry would know the difference while they are.. um. um.. ROSSI! Get down here now!"

Paige wandered around the little room tripping over two more boxes.

"Everything is meant for a reason. I now that. But after vanquishing the Time Leaper I don't recall asking for a vacation from my OWN BODY!" Paige paced for half an hour calling to every magical being she knew and all the magical connections spells she could remember. One thing became perfectly clear; she was no longer a witch or whitelighter. And she was very short.

The apartment had a small kitchen area attached to the main room. She started making coffee and it tasted funny. Even though Paige drank something similar, even her taste buds and preferences had changed. She had taken over every aspect of her charge's life.

Pouring the coffee she spilled it once, and then again walking over to the small café table.

"This is nuts! I don't just look like her, I have acquired her likes and dislikes and that accident streak she has. What next?" she asked sipping her coffee.

Knowing enough about her best client, Paige got dressed with a bit more flair than Mimi ever did. The extra red scarf did it for Paige and looked good with Mimi's hair coloring. She headed on down to the Kangaroo Kourt DVD Store.

"Hey, Mimi!" said a young bloke joining her at the bus stop. "Cute, today love," he said with a friendly smile.

"Thanks!" replied Paige quickly.

"Me Mum is still enjoying those flowers, love. You're tops!" he said.

"Ah, sure," replied Paige trying to fit in.

Stumbling onto the bus three people tried to help her. She received morning greetings from most of her fellow commuters. Paige was impressed. Riding down the avenue she seemed to be the lonely hearts confidant to the whole bus.

"Where's _Ask Phoebe_ when you need her?" she thought.

Getting to her work everyone in town seemed to know her charge. She had either helped or been friendly with everyone she met and yet she still seemed to always be on her own most of the time. Paige had never noticed that Mimi was such a shy person

Inside the store everything looked a bit off. Most of the movies were unknown to her as she walked in the back. She found a locker labeled Mimi Stern.

"What ya standing stiff fer?' asked another employee.

"Uh, I can't remember my combination?" asked Paige hesitantly.

"Again? Behind the locker, Mimi dear," said the older woman.

Paige found it taped to the back. Getting ready she went out and found a fairly easy job. She was just stocking and answering questions for things she was only guessing at. Australia seemed more like America through the looking glass rather than a country halfway around the world.

As the day went on she worried more and more about her family. Were they missing her? Had she vanished? On the way home she got off the bus and walked down the avenue. The screams of a woman could be heard from the alley.

"Been there before," she mumbled running into the alley. A woman was having her purse stolen. Paige froze for a minute looking at her hands and knowing that no magical help was forthcoming.

"Oh, hell!" she said running up to the guy who was taller than expected.

"Get away, Sheila," he growled as Paige reached up and flipped him.

"I guess Phoebe taught me something," she said quietly as she grabbed the purse and hand of the victim and then ran for the safety of the street.

"Blimey! You ran right in there. Thank you, Miss," she said. "Never thought o' yourself!"

"Saving people is in my blood," quipped Paige. "Or is it in Mimi's?" she asked herself.

Feeling good about herself, she walked the last few buildings to her entrance and walked in. She glance at the Mimi reflection and smiled. It felt good to at least help someone else even if she couldn't help herself.

Heading up the stairs, she tripped on the second floor landing falling at someone's feet.

"Give a girl a hand?" she asked putting out her arm. Her smile was short lived as the person before her was bouncing a fireball in his hand.

"I think not, mortal," he sneered as Paige backed off into the corner. Diving away from the first fireball, the wallboard behind her caught fire. Paige called out for help as the next landing filled with orbs.

Paige looked up at the demon. He had another fireball.

"Fireball!" she heard as she looked up into the face of Paige Matthews. The fireball appeared in her hand as it was then thrown back at the demon who vanished in a ball of grenn flame.

"Who?" asked Paige.

"Kind of demon magnet aren't you, Mimi?" she asked tilting her head. "Ne'r mind. That's my specially. You have to learn to expect this with the magical world you're involved in. Always glad to help. Oops. Another charge on line 2. Good luck." she said waving and orbbing out.

She stood up, brushed herself off and then called out "Ross! We've got an imposter out there! Rossi! ROO-SSSSSIII!"


	14. Chapter 14

Back at her apartment she tried to figure it out. She didn't think that there was another race of magical beings that only wanted to hijack creatures to help the greater good! How else might she explain it? But did good ever want to horn in on good? Competition? It didn't make sense. The other thing bothering Paige was that she was getting more accident prone and this new life change was feeling more and more 'right' to her. How could she be comfortable as a future whitelighter when she already was one and had it all? And was very good at it.

Two days later Paige had been stumbling her way through Mimi's life to the point that she was helping people more than having accidents. Whether destiny or not those in need seemed to keep crossing Paige's path. And Paige was glad to help them as she had in her own life.

While crossing the street on the way to work, a car came whipping around the corner heading straight for Paige who didn't see it coming. Out of nowhere Paige's double ganger appeared and orbed her out of the way reappearing in an alley nearby.

"Well, that was close, Mimi. You should really be more careful. Even though you're destined for great things after your demise, why are you volunteering to go now?" she said looking very contrite. "You're really a sweet little thing, but just make sure you don't us up all your "Get Out Of Jail Free" cars. Bye!"

Paige couldn't get a word in edgewise. "Wait!" she called out as the orbs flew up and then reassembled.

"Yea? What's up? Definitely not me," she said looking to where she was heading.

Paige cut straight to the chase. "Who are you?"

"Me? Paige, your guardian angel," she said sweetly.

"Like no! That's me, or at least until three days ago," replied Paige curtly.

The other one put up a finger. "I think we have a bit of rescuer identification syndrome here. Or the Florence Nightingale Effect. And I'm not even a nurse! Mimi, I've been watching over you for four years. And since a couple of months ago you even know most of the answers. Your magical destiny and all that other mystical stuff out there!"

Paige stood up to the other creature looking up into her eyes. "No, that was me and ..and I don't know where Mimi went. I just stepped into her shoes. I don't know where you came from!"

"Patty and Sam via Bob and Sarah Matthews," she quipped.

Paige stamped her foot frustrated that this other Paige towered over her. "No. you double dealing double ganger double crosser. That's my story and my life," Paige shot back.

"Look, I don't have time for this. I'll check with the Elders on charge neuros-os-ce-os-es-es-es-es-es or whatever and get back to you. You have a big problem there. I promise, Ciao!" she said waving goodbye.

Paige just boiled over and then stomped her foot. "That arrogant bitch!" she yelled. "Isn't anyone going to help me? I have a life! I have a husband, children and sisters!

Though at the moment I could ex-nay on the agic-may part. If that's what is causing my problem here. I'm like embed in her life or am I deep undercover. But for what I-I-I don't know!"

Three days later Paige was about to chew up nails. She had been gone almost a week and she was never any closer to solving the puzzle that her life had become. And the worst part was that she was actually starting to accept and enjoy Mimi's fairly meager existence. Why? Because Mimi had a heart as big as the continent of Australia and she wanted to make the world a MUCH better place. Paige was a lot like her, just much, much less harried. With her simple life she could sit back and enjoy the simple things. The real Paige was on overdrive twenty-four hours a day.

Sitting down in the nearby park over looking the Pacific she sipped her special Australian coffee blend that she was starting to get used to. As much as she enjoyed it, she still hadn't planned to permanently throw her shrimp on the barbee.

Strolling back home (Was it her home?) through the bushes another black robed darklighter appeared.

"So you're alone. So much the better," he said as Paige try to leap for the bushes. A dark arrow passed over her head. Through the bushes she could see him reloading. He pointed his bow right at Paige as her guardian orbed in above him, knocked him down, grabbed the bow and then shot the darklighter. He vanished in flames as she tossed the useless bow away.

"Nice moves!" exclaimed Paige as she climbed out of the bush and then brushed herself off.

"I know. Thanks," she said the Paige knockoff orbed out leaving Paige her with her mouth hanging open.

"You're welcome!" she called up to empty space. "You stuck-up do-gooder," she said under her breath.

She turned around to pick up the coffee cup she had dropped when she found Piper, Phoebe and Rossi standing in front of her in the Manor attic.

"I'm back!" Paige shouted. "Yes! But I still look like little Miss Mimi! Why?"

"Paige, you needed to learn something about yourself." said her friend directly. "The Council has given you that chance."

Piper flipped her hair back. "So what have you learned, Dorothy?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Besides there's no place like home? That that egotistical replacement of mine is too sharp for her own good!" she said pointing off into the distance.

"Paige, that was you. Or almost you. Maybe hyped up a bit for effect, but she was you through and through," he admitted.

"No, I'm not that insensitive. I'm a hard worker," Paige retorted. .

Phoebe interjected, "Maybe too hard, sweetie. We were kind of getting a bit peeved at her too. You're not the only one learning something here."

Paige shook her head,." No way! I'm good, but compassionate. Understanding. Talented!"

"Conceited!" Piper and Phoebe said together with a bit of a grin.

"NO!" exclaimed Paige.

Rossi put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm afraid that your sisters are correct. Your charges are complaining."

Paige crossed her arms. "Oh come on. I saved them all!"

"It's your bedside manner, Paige," explained Rossi quite calmly.

"I'm saving their butts AND helping out their psychological problems, too. I'm a regular Wonder Woman and Dear Abby wrapped up into one bitchy whitelighter," she said confidently while both Phoebe and Piper tried to suppress a giggle.

Rossi shook his head in disappointment. "And I thought you had a glimpse."

"OF what?" she shouted at him.

"The way you handle your charges. Yes, you do it well. Very well," he added.

'Thank you," she replied not suppressing a small smile.

"But I'm afraid that the Elder you met awhile ago. Americus," Rossi said looking for a response from Paige.

"Yea, like he gave me a brief look into.. you know," Paige said indicating the present time.

"He said that he had summoned the greatest whitelighter of all time," Rossi reminded her.

"Thank you," Paige said solemnly.

"You never told us that!" exclaimed Piper. "How about that. The Charmed One of angeldom!"

"That may not be all true. One doesn't know how good that summoning spell was," exclaimed Rossi.

Paige's mouth dropped open, "Then I'm not?"

Rossi put his had on her shoulder. "Paige, you are very talented and maybe you are and maybe you're just a hair below the top, but I think that his revelations gave you too much perspective. People shouldn't really know their destinies. And you took the word of a slightly off-the-wall Elder. It could really screw up…"

"Yes?" asked a deject Paige.

"You have just let it go to your head. You have many wonderful gifts, dear Paige, but you need more compassion. Know your charges. Better know their lives," suggested the Elder.

"YOU mean live in their shoes!" she said looking down her feet.

"Partially. You just can't orb in and save their lives. They have lives, too. And to be a whitelighter is not just to be a guardian; it's to be a guide and a friend. Leo was as very good example," Rossi said shaking his head.

"Not good enough to stay in the corps," retorted Paige.

"Hey! We have many issues there," snapped Piper.

"And you need to consider your charges. Be more than their friend. A mentor, Paige. Be their mentor," he said calmly and soothingly.

Mentor? I can do that along with everything else!" said Paige bobbing her head. She was going to take on another job or challenge.

"And slow down elsewhere," chirped in Phoebe.

"Absolutely," agreed Piper. "All work and no play makes for one dull whitelighter. And you can bank on that!""

"Right! Watch the total, but catch the roses," summed up Paige as she turned back to herself.

"Now I'm REALLY back!" she said gleefully.

"The magic sensed your change in attitude. Don't forget the lessons you leaned here tonight," he said smiling.

"Thanks, Rossi," she said giving him a quick kiss. "You are the best!!"

"Anytime, Paige. Now return to your family!" he said.

"I've got my orb back?" she said smiling.

"You never lost it. Mimi just borrowed it when she was YOU," explained Rossi.

"So she got a taste of her future?" asked Paige.

"No. It was more like a dream, but some dreams do become prophesies," Rossi explained.

"OR premonitions!" chirped in Phoebe. "Done that myself!"

"And as I said before she didn't need to know that much about HER destiny. Good luck, Paige," said Rossi as he dematerialized and left his friend in the attic.

"Always in a hurry. I don't think I'll ever do that again," said Paige. "And thanks to you two, too. I'm heading back home! Bye, Guys!" she said hugging then and then orbbing out.

"What did we do?" asked Piper. "All those damn Elders seemed to have everything under control as usual."

"Oh, I think we helped her on the prospective thingy that we'll have to check on too!" said Phoebe.

"So how do you think our little sister did?" asked Piper.

Phoebe gave her biggest friendliest grin. "Super, Piper. Just super!"

THE END


End file.
